


Sunshine

by thatapostateboy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Lana is an OC who helps Sole, Mention of sex, There are a load of other ships in there too but they're barely mentioned so I won't go into them, but no actual sex because I can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana comes home to Goodneighbor in search of a reunion with Hancock, but she finds him in a less than savoury state. It just makes them realise how much they really love and need each other.<br/>(No major game spoilers but spoilers for some companion stories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the from 'stay with me'. Feel free to send me prompts on my Tumblr; thatapostateboy

Lana entered the Old State House with her bag slung over her tired back. The journey had been long, but it was worth it to do her duty for the Minutemen. Three settlements safe from a growing Raider threat, and minimum losses on their behalf. But she was home now, thank god.  
  
She headed up the stairs, noting how empty the building was. She smirked to herself. Hancock knew she was coming back today and had probably kicked everyone out so they could have sex on every surface they could find. It was almost becoming a challenge now to find something in the house that they hadn’t fucked on or against. She could hear the sound of the radio drifting through the open rooms of the old house. God damned romantic asshole.  
  
She entered the main communal area and she saw that there were candles lit everywhere, the music quiet and slow. She dropped her bag on the floor, glancing around, expecting him to jump out from behind something and give her a surprise kiss…  
  
But he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Enough hiding, you handsome bastard, get out here, I’ve missed you.”  
  
She glanced around. Still nothing. She drew breath to call for him again but then she properly focused on what she had just thought was a pile of clothes on the couch… which was in fact the Mayor of Goodneighbor.  
  
She went to him. Had he fallen asleep?  
  
That was when she saw the chems on the floor beside him. This was nothing new. He pumped enough shit into his body, hell she even joined him from time to time. But the chems on the floor, all empty and used were unlike anything she’d seen before.  
  
“Hancock!” she raised her voice, trying to wake him up but he was out cold. She lifted him up, sitting herself on the couch, propping him up against her. She pulled his hat off, running her hand over his chest to try and feel his heart.  
  
“Hancock, come on,” she begged, “Just open your eyes, love. Stay with me.” She started to pat his face a few times, trying to stir him, but they grew harder, desperate to wake him, “Stay with me, John, please.”  
  
A weak cough came from his body and his eyes squinted up at her. A smile spread across his face, “Hello, sunshine.”  
  
She let out a breath of relief, but her arms didn’t move from her tight grip around him, “Don’t fucking do that to me again, John. You scared the shit out of me.”

He frowned, “What? I….” He glanced down to the chems on the floor, “And this is why you don’t take experimental shit.  
  
She shook her head softly, “Real romantic way to welcome me home.”  
  
“Just wanted to sample some of it before you got back, make sure it was okay…. Turns out it wasn’t.”  
  
She rolled her eyes and went to get up but he reached for her hand, taking it in his. Her skin was rough, calloused from her days as a mercenary and as a Minuteman. Not as rough as his, mind you. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, “Sorry love.”  
  
She looked at his dark eyes. He really was sorry.  
  
She shifted herself so that she was straddling him. She raised an eyebrow at him, “So… did you miss me, Mr Mayor?”  
  
He let out a throat chuckle, running his hands over her thighs, “I forgot how much I can’t stand being without you, sunshine.” His hands made it to her waist, “Is all forgiven?”  
  
“Take me to bed and maybe I’ll think about it,” she smirked.  
  
He returned the look, standing and lifting her into his arms. It always amazed her how strong he was. She wasn’t a big woman by any standards but she was muscular enough to put the extra weight on her, let alone how heavy all of her gear was. He carried her to their bedroom and they made love long into the night.  
  
When they led together much later, the covers abandoned on the floor, Lana on her front as Hancock traced patterns on the smooth skin of her back, they both felt at peace. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. God, she was so beautiful.  
  
What did a Ghoul like him ever do to deserve someone like her?  
  
“I meant what I said earlier,” he said quietly.  
  
She lifted her head from the pillow, her dark curls falling across her face, “Hm?”  
  
“When I said how much I can’t stand being without you,” he said, “You’re the best thing I’ve got. I still don’t know why a ray of sunshine like you wants to wake up to my ugly mug every morning, but…”  
  
She rolled onto her side to look at him properly, propping herself up on her elbow, “Hey. I’ve told you before. Who I fall for is my decision. And I’ve fallen for you. You’re a good man, Hancock, and I love you. Waking up next to you every morning makes every day that little bit easier, and hell, falling back into bed with you is the best feeling. And not just because of the sex. Which is also great.”  
  
He laughed at that, but he still couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. He had seen her naked countless times now, but he still admired her every time she was bare before him. Her body was strong from her years as a merc and with the Minutemen, her dark skin covered in battle scars but they just made her even more beautiful. She was a survivor. Every time the world threw something at her, she took the blow and got right back up. And for all of the men and women in the Commonwealth who would throw themselves at the feet of this warrior goddess, she was here in bed with him.  
  
“Marry me.”  
  
The words were out of his mouth before he realised that he was going to say them.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him, “Are you still high?”  
  
“No,” he said, “Well, maybe… But… Hell, Lana, I love you. And I want you, right here, every day for the rest of our lives… So, sunshine, what d’you say?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes!” she beamed, launching herself at him and covering his face with kisses, eventually landing one long and lasting kiss to his mouth. He clung to her as she did to him.  
  
“Well, shit, who knew that all it took to get hitched was to nearly die from experimental chems,” he chuckled.

  
“Shut up,” she snorted, kissing him again.  
  
His fingers tangled themselves in her dark curls as he rolled her, pressing her down into the mattress.  
  
~  
  
When Hancock awoke, the soft light of dawn was filtering in through the shutters on the windows. He slipped out of bed, Lana groaning softly in protest as she felt his warm body move from beside her. She rolled onto his side of the bed, seeking the warmth he left behind. He stretched as he stood, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, her sleeping form covered in the spatterings of sunlight. He shook his head to himself. Too fucking lucky.  
  
He’d only managed to pull on his trousers before he went to her side, giving her a kiss.  
  
“Mornin’, sunshine,” he murmured, running a hand over her cheek.  
  
She smiled sleepily, returning the kiss before cuddling back into his pillow. She yawned quietly, rolling onto her back to look at him. She raised an eyebrow at him when she noticed that he’d stopped getting dressed and was just looking at her.  
  
“What’re you looking at?” she asked.  
  
“Oh,” he chuckled, “Don’t mind me, just admiring the view. And wondering if I’m still dreaming.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “Smooth talker.” She grabbed his hat from where it was hung on the bedpost and threw it to him. He caught it, putting it atop his head. “Ain’t you got a town to run, Mr Mayor?”  
  
He smiled, “Yeah, I do, future Mrs Mayor.”  
  
She grinned, “I like the sound of that.”  
  
“Get dressed and come meet me out on the balcony. There’s something I wanna show you.”  
  
He left the room and she took a few minutes to herself, taking in the events of the night before. She was engaged. To John Hancock. Ghoul Mayor of Goodneighbor and love of her life. She chewed on her lip to contain her smile, but she couldn’t contain it. She laughed a little to herself. How did she end up so god damned lucky?  
  
She’d done a lot of bad things in her life, taken more than a few questionable jobs to get by when she was a mercenary, killed people who probably didn’t deserve it. All for some measly caps. But then she’d met Jackson. Cleaned up her act. Took only the jobs she wanted. They were a good team, the pair of them. In the beginning, they’d only stuck with the Minutemen for cover, sharing supplies and a promise of caps for help. But then they’d joined the cause, ready to help the Commonwealth. Hell, Jackson had even become the General with her and Preston as his next in command. She’d met Hancock before. Goodneighbor was a good base for a merc to sell their service. He’d flirted with her then when she was younger and more likely to blow his head off than let him touch her. But when she had come back, watching the back of the Sole Survivor as she headed to Goodneigbor in search of aid, she’d seen him in a different light. He’d knifed a guy for threatening Natalie. She was glad he did. It saved her wasting a bullet on the asshole. She’d hung around town for a bit as Natalie headed off with MacCready to rescue Nick Valentine from the clutches of Skinny Malone. She caught with a lot of her old contacts, resupplied, took a well needed break for a week or two. Even after she headed off; a settlement in need of her help, she always found excuses to come back to Goodneighbor or tag along with Natalie when she had Hancock at her side. Before she knew it, Hancock was following her around when Natalie was off being a big Brotherhood soldier, helping her with Minutemen jobs.  
  
She wasn’t sure at which point she fell in love with him, but she remembered realising it one day when she was on her way to the Castle to oversee repairs, Hancock at her side as always. When a cocky but good shot from a Raider with a sniper rifle had hit her, she’d been convinced that was it. She remembered Hancock calling to her and the sound of his shotgun being fired off but that was it. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the Castle’s infirmary, Jackson by her side telling her that Hancock had carried her in here himself and hadn’t left her side since she’d been shot two days ago. She had looked and seen the Ghoul asleep in the chair in the corner. Her chest had swelled for such overwhelming love for that man that she could hardly stand it. She’d gone back to sleep and when she awoke in the morning, Hancock was right at her bedside. She could still picture his warm smile and hear his gentle croon of, “Morning, sunshine.”  
  
It didn’t take her long after that day to finally confess that she had feelings for him. She knew he had an interest in her, hell, she was surprised they hadn’t ended up in bed on a purely casual basis. But for him to say that he loved her back… Well, she sure as shit hadn’t been expecting that. They’d made love that night in her barracks in the Castle, and she’d been too happy to care about the smirks Jackson had given her the next morning. She’d flipped him off, made a sly comment about catching him and Preston making out in the cornfields in Sanctuary and had practically skipped off to start her guard duty.  
  
She smiled fondly at the memory as she clambered out of bed and pulled her clothes on, scraping her curls up into some sort of ponytail. She grabbed Hancock’s coat that he’d left behind off of the back of his chair and slipped into it, pressing her nose to the collar and taking in his familiar smell. She headed through the State House until she arrived out on the balcony.  
  
Below her, all of the residents of Goodneigbor were gathered, and a few extras. She spied all of their friends from around the Commonwealth. Natalie and Danse. Jamie and MacCready with Duncan on his shoulders. Jackson and Preston. Emily and Nick. Payton and Curie. Eve and Deacon. Cara and Piper.  
She looked at him. How had they all gotten here so quickly? But when she saw the smirk on his face, she knew. He was going to propose last night anyway. Slick bastard.  
  
Hancock took hold of her hand, then turned to address the people below them, “I gathered you all here today to make an announcement. Me and Lana had a long discussion last night-”  
  
“Yeah I bet that’s what you had,” Jackson chuckled from below, earning an elbow to the ribs from Preston and a death glare from Lana.  
  
Hancock laughed, “Well, regardless of what happened last night, we’ve some important news. The Mayor of Goodneighbor is getting married… To the most beautiful woman in the Commonwealth.”  
  
He pulled her in for a kiss then, dipping her low like in one of those old movies people talked about. The people below applauded and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back.  
  
The engagement party that was held in the State House lasted all day and long into the night. There was enough drink and plenty of chems to go round as well as food for everyone. Magnolia came up from the Third Rail and performed a set, and someone even pushed Natalie up on stage to sing a few songs.  
  
It was a good night, perhaps one of the best in recent memory. They had all been through so much and had lost enough for one lifetime. It was a night everyone could let go of all of their problems and just celebrate love for once.  
  
The last thing Lana remembered of that night was curling up in Hancock’s lap and falling asleep with her head resting on his chest, him telling her how much he loved her.


End file.
